


В начале игры

by Korue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Альбус Дамблдор не проигрывает.преканон, Дамблдор немного дарк





	В начале игры

Геллерт его не хочет, Альбус точно знает.  
Альбус слишком хорошо знает, как можно хотеть кого-то до перехваченного дыхания, до дрожащих пальцев, до разом взмокшей спины, и – Геллерт его не хочет.  
Его игра бесподобна, как и всё, что Геллерт делает, но он прокалывается в мелочах. Это как изображать магла – невозможно идеально имитировать то, о чём не имеешь понятия.  
Геллерт всегда смотрит в глаза. Альбус так не может, он отводит взгляд, потом косится исподтишка, волнуется, краснеет, злится на себя и краснеет ещё сильнее. Геллерт никогда не краснеет, в его ровном голосе не слышны нотки предвкушения, и когда он тянется, чтобы отвести волосы Альбусу за ухо, его пальцы не дрожат.  
Альбус заметил не сразу. Поначалу он был слишком счастлив, слишком поглощён собственными ощущениями, эйфорией от того, что может дотрагиваться до Геллерта, целовать его, ласкать, обладать им. Счастье продлилось шесть дней – меньше недели, потом пришлось возвращаться с небес на землю.  
Альбус хорошо помнит, как это случилось.  
Геллерт лежал на кровати и читал огромную ветхую книгу, по-детски болтая ногами. Альбус поцеловал его в макушку, потом в шею, потом в плечо – всего три почти невинных поцелуя, а ладони уже взмокли, и горло перехватило от предвкушения.  
– Перестань, – легкомысленно сказал Геллерт. – Смотри, я нашёл кое-что о Певереллах.  
Альбус промычал нечто одобрительное, пытаясь стянуть с него рубашку, и Геллерт недовольно дёрнул плечом.  
– Альбус Дамблдор, – он шутливо нахмурился, – постарайтесь думать головой, а не другими частями тела.  
– Ты разве не хочешь? – спросил Альбус.  
Геллерт закатил глаза.  
– Конечно, хочу. Позже.  
Альбус послушно кивнул, и он сразу повеселел: уселся на кровати, скрестив ноги, и начал что-то объяснять, тыкая пальцем в пожелтевшие от времени строки. Альбус кивал и молчал и слушал, но не слышал ничего – всё заглушал гул крови в ушах.  
«Конечно, хочу», сказал Геллерт тем тоном, каким говорят о послеобеденной прогулке – о чём-то банальном и не важном. Обсуждать Дары Смерти ему было интереснее, а Альбус отдал бы даже Старшую Палочку за возможность поцеловать его сейчас.  
С того дня он начал замечать разные мелочи, которые раньше казались незначительными. Словно глаза открылись, и он теперь видел всё то, что мог бы заметить и раньше, если бы не ослеп от любви. Что Геллерт не смотрит на его губы во время разговора, что не смущается, если они сталкиваются руками, что никогда не тянется первым, только отвечает на поцелуи. Альбус был влюблённым, а не глупым, ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять: Геллерт только позволяет обладать собой, потому что не хочет обидеть, не хочет ссориться, не хочет… не хочет.  
Альбус честно собирался всё прекратить: сказать, чтобы перестал притворяться, что они всегда могут остаться друзьями – он продумал свою речь, он решился. И он не смог.  
Геллерт закусывал нижнюю губу, щурился на солнце, растирал ладонью вспотевшую шею, и заготовленные слова застывали в горле. «Я должен, – думал Альбус. – Сейчас, я должен сказать сейчас». Но он молчал и смотрел, как Геллерт ослабляет узел шейного платка, как сдувает упавшие на лоб пряди, как прикусывает сорванную травинку – и мог думать только о том, какой сейчас вкус у его губ.  
Вкус оказался горьким, как у свежескошенной травы, а тот день они закончили в постели.  
На следующий день всё повторилось во время пикника на опушке, потом прямо в реке возле берега… и на заднем дворе, пока Аберфорт укладывал Ариану спать, и в укромном местечке под лестницей. И повторяется сейчас, в комнате Геллерта, пока Батильда возится в саду.

Жарко, душно, окно нараспашку, но воздух горячий. Комната наполнена хриплым дыханием, влажными шлепками кожи о кожу, скрипом пружин.  
Геллерт кусает губы, жмурится так, что в уголках глаз вскипают слёзы, дышит загнанно. Напряжённый член прижат к животу, на скулах пылает румянец, и всё равно он выглядит усталым и бледным, он не похож на того, кому хорошо. Что-то тёмное внутри Альбуса радуется этому – тому, что Геллерту не хорошо. Пальцы комкают простыню до треска рвущейся ткани, во рту расцветает солоноватый привкус, Альбус двигается быстрее. Резко, грубо – интересно, это больно? Альбус не знает, его боль совсем другого толка и он вбивается в Геллерта с такой силой, что кровать начинает ходить ходуном. «Давай же, – думает он с отчаянием, – скажи, что тебе больно, прекрати это, прекрати притворяться, останови меня!».  
Геллерт откидывает голову, упирается плечами и затылком в кровать и выгибается, и стонет – медленно, долго. От этого низкого, сладкого звука что-то обрывается в груди. Что-то взрывается, в глазах темнеет, Геллерт вскрикивает, и Альбусу этого хватает, этого хватает им обоим.  
Альбус валится без сил, почти падает на Геллерта, целует искусанные губы, пытается протолкнуть язык в рот – пока в грудь ему не упирается острый локоть.  
– Хватит, – в голосе Геллерта слышна усталость, но не слабость, нет, – это больно.  
– Прости.  
– Я хочу спать.  
– Ладно.  
Геллерт засыпает мгновенно, а вот к Альбусу сон не идёт. Слишком жарко и душно, но он не может встать или колдовать, чтобы не разбудить Геллерта. Тот спит, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, волосы кольцами свились на мокрой шее, ресницы слиплись длинными стрелками. Альбусу приходится сделать усилие, чтобы отвести взгляд. Один вид Геллерта вышибает все мысли из головы, а ему нужно подумать.  
Десять дней прошли как в бреду: сначала отупляющая эйфория, потом отчаяние, лишающее разума – сейчас он впервые может мыслить здраво.  
Геллерт его не хочет, но ему не противно – никто и ничто не заставит Геллерта терпеть то, что ему противно. Но почему он позволяет, почему отдаётся? В голову лезет непрошенное воспоминание о том, как часом ранее, на чердаке, они наконец расшифровали письмо Йохана Певерелла. Они бились над ним несколько дней, но ни одно заклинание не могло проявить скрытые магией записи, пока сегодня Альбусу не пришло в голову немного изменить формулу. Как смотрел на него Геллерт! В письме не нашлось ничего полезного про Дары Смерти, но его глаза сияли восторгом, голос срывался и, когда он притянул Альбуса к себе для поцелуя, его пальцы слегка дрожали.  
Альбусу хочется смеяться до слёз. Хочется прервать игру, унизительную для них обоих. Это несложно, всё равно что отсечь поражённую проклятием руку: сначала очень больно, но потом привыкаешь и живёшь дальше.  
Геллерт возится, шумно выдыхает, плечи покрылись мурашками – как он умудрился замёрзнуть в такой духоте? Альбус призывает сброшенное на пол покрывало, бережно его укутывает, и Геллерт потешно морщит нос, так и не проснувшись. Поздно, понимает Альбус. Бесполезно отрезать руку, если проклятие уже добралось до сердца.  
Его накрывает спокойствием, как перед экзаменом или выступлением на конференции: прохладная уверенность прокатывается с головы до ног, прогоняя лишние мысли и эмоции. Всего-то и надо было перестать лгать самому себе, и сразу всё стало намного проще. Он не откажется от Геллерта и никогда не остановится, остановиться – значит проиграть, а Альбус Дамблдор не проигрывает.  
Он целует Геллерта в переносицу, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, и садится на край кровати. Мысли чёткие, голова ясная, разум работает как часы. Пора отправляться в Европу, в Англии они уже узнали про Дары Смерти всё, что могли. Неделя на сборы, никому не говорить, особенно Аберфорту, тот устроит скандал. Ариану с собой не брать, Геллерт прав, это глупая затея. Порт-ключ им сделает Батильда, денег хватит на первое время, потом можно подрабатывать или обманывать маглов, на месте сориентируются.  
Проходит четверть часа, и Альбус успевает составить план дальнейших действий, когда Геллерт наконец просыпается.  
– Ал? – он зевает, лениво потягивается. – Что-то случилось?  
Голос у него сонный, а взгляд цепкий, внимательный – удивительно, как Альбус раньше не замечал.  
– Ничего.  
Он тянется за поцелуем, видит, как Геллерт хмурит брови, чувствует, как нехотя приоткрываются его губы – это почти не больно, разве что немного горько, и это можно выдержать. Альбус влюблён в человека, который влюблён в его магию, и до тех пор, пока они дают друг другу желаемое, всё будет в порядке. Не Альбус начал эту игру, но теперь он знает правила, и у него есть все шансы победить.  
Конечно же, Геллерт отодвигается первым, но теперь Альбус знает, как сделать так, чтобы он сам захотел поцелуев. Он найдёт все Дары Смерти, он придумает, как добиться главенства магов над маглами, его любви хватит на них обоих. И со временем Геллерт его захочет... или научится притворяться лучше.  
– Я кое-что придумал, пока ты спал, – небрежно говорит Альбус. – Тебе понравится.  
«А если не понравится, – шепчет что-то тёмное внутри, – тебе придётся с этим смириться».


End file.
